


В безопасности

by Rimmaara



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sleepwalking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rimmaara/pseuds/Rimmaara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что делать Джону, если неожиданно выясняется, что Шерлок ходит во сне?</p>
            </blockquote>





	В безопасности

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Safe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/104773) by [Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow/pseuds/Snow). 



> Работа была выложена на Фикбуке http://ficbook.net/readfic/310395

Как Шерлоку удается достаточно высыпаться, чтобы продолжать работать, или что там под этим подразумевается в мире Шерлока, Джон понять не может. Он знает, что лучше бы ему не доводить себя каждый вечер до полного изнеможения, но, к сожалению, как-то иначе справиться с кошмарами не выходит. Снятся ли они Шерлоку, Джон понятия не имеет, но всякий раз, когда кошмар будит его, он слышит, как Шерлок все еще ходит, все еще шагает взад-вперед, напряженно размышляя.

Через пару дней Джон привыкает к этому. Ему, бесспорно, приходилось спать и в худших условиях; кроме того, в гарантированном присутствии Шерлока есть что-то успокаивающее. Стоит возникнуть этой мысли, как Джону неизбежно приходится задуматься о том, что, возможно, Шерлок предвидит, когда Джон проснется от кошмара, и старается в это время тоже не спать и шуметь так, чтобы четко обозначить свое успокаивающее присутствие.

Такое предположение почти немедленно отметается в сторону как смехотворное. Шерлок не проявляет подобного внимания к людям, он проявляет его к загадкам. Джон надеется, что из этого правила существуют исключения, но сомневается, что они окажутся такими уж очевидными.

* * *

В некоторые ночи кошмары, или, на самом деле, воспоминания, бывают хуже, чем в остальные. В особенно плохие ночи просто знать, что он в съемной квартире, в Лондоне, недостаточно. Джону нужно удостовериться в этом.

Как-то раз Джон, взяв трость, идет на кухню, на издаваемый Шерлоком шум. Он не уверен, будет ли Шерлок выглядеть так, словно по-настоящему удивлен, но гадать на эту тему у него нет абсолютно никакого желания. С тростью Джону не трудно изрядно пошуметь.

Шерлок не обращает на него внимания (необычное событие номер один): он стоит, уставившись на микроволновку.

— Экспериментируешь с глазами? — спрашивает Джон. Шерлок даже не оборачивается, чтобы взглянуть на него.

И тогда Шерлок выкидывает номер, шокировано вытаращившись на самого себя (необычное событие номер два). Джон видит, как Шерлок собирается с мыслями (необычное событие номер три), пару раз моргает и берет ситуацию под контроль. 

— Конечно, — говорит он. — Но думаю, ты вполне мог испортить эксперимент.

— Ох. Мне жаль.

— Нет, нет, он меня больше не интересует, ты лучше.

Джон уверен, что ему не следует чувствовать себя польщенным, но это не меняет того факта, что ему приятно. Шерлок, как правило, чересчур наблюдателен, и Джон замечает, как в его голосе проскользнула боль.

— Я эксперимент.

— Ты не можешь быть экспериментом. Мне не удается держать необходимую эмоциональную дистанцию, — Шерлок говорит это так, словно считает недостаточную отстраненность слабостью.

Джон не видит причин просить Шерлока уточнить — только не когда Шерлок сам все обязательно объяснит, едва выстроит мысли по порядку.

— Когда ты вошел, я стоял прямо здесь? — Шерлок опять оборачивается лицом к микроволновке. Он говорит так, словно его поведение является требующей решения загадкой.

— Твоя рука лежала на столе, — Джон не может вспомнить больше никаких деталей, кроме этой, даже положения руки. Но Шерлок о подробностях не спрашивает, значит, цель его вопроса — не проверить наблюдательность Джона.

— Отлично, — произносит Шерлок. — Превосходно.

— Ты о чем? — спрашивает Джон.

— О, я хожу во сне. Надеюсь, ты уже достаточно отвлекся от кошмаров. Не смею тебя больше задерживать.

* * *

Когда кошмар будит его в следующий раз, Джон думает, что легко сможет уснуть снова. Но он слышит, как ходит Шерлок, и ничего не может поделать с мыслью, что Шерлок хотел бы, чтобы он проследил за его ночными прогулками.

Когда Джон спускается к началу лестницы, Шерлок поднимает на него взгляд из своего кресла.

— Я в порядке и точно не сплю.

— Да, вижу. Ты смотришь телевизор без звука?

— Смотрю, как ты заметил. Голоса только раздражают; они настолько невыносимо медленные, что их невозможно слушать.

Джон мгновение обдумывает сказанное.

— Я не хотел надоедать тебе.

Шерлок великодушно машет рукой.

— Оставайся, если хочешь.

Джон не знает, почему, но он действительно опускается в свое кресло и наблюдает, как Шерлок смотрит какое-то криминальное шоу — вот чем он занят.

Они сидят молча еще три или четыре минуты, потом Шерлок вздыхает и, пробормотав ругательство, выключает телевизор. Ватсон совершенно уверен, что было показано не больше четверти серии.

— Ты не думаешь, что если приносить развитие образов в жертву сюжету, то можно было бы, в конце концов, найти приличный сюжет?

— Ты уже догадался?

Шерлок кивает.

— Да.

— Объяснишь мне, как ты это сделал? — Джон откидывается в кресле, позволяет голосу Шерлока волнами омывать их обоих. Кажется, Шерлок отдыхает, когда говорит, даже если ничем не показывает, что устал.

* * *

Когда Джон просыпается от кошмара в следующий раз, он переворачивается на другой бок и снова засыпает. Проводить время с Шерлоком здорово, но это не такая уж и ценность, чтобы Джон чувствовал особое желание отказаться ради нее от регулярного сна. Кроме того, Шерлоку не нужно, чтобы Джон следил за тем, как он спит.

* * *

В следующий после этого раз Джон выныривает из сна и обнаруживает, что Шерлок стоит в футе от его кровати. 

— Я могу тебе чем-нибудь помочь? — спрашивает Джон, и только тогда удивляется, что это на него нашло, чтобы так отреагировать.

Шерлок не отвечает, и тогда Джон начинает волноваться. Мозг распознает приметы, по которым видно, что Шерлок едва ли в курсе, где он. Значит, снова ходит во сне. Джон не совсем понимает, что делать с этими знаниями.

Он выбирается из постели и подходит к Шерлоку.

— Все хорошо, — говорит Джон, сам не зная зачем. — Теперь ты можешь вернуться и лечь спать.

Шерлок идет вместе с ним обратно в свою комнату и ложится в постель, так и не проснувшись. Пару минут Джон смотрит, как он спит, спохватывается и возвращается к себе. Он слишком взвинчен, чтобы немедленно уснуть снова.

* * *

В следующий раз Джон просыпается, чтобы опять увидеть замершего над ним Шерлока. Джон пытается не обращать на него внимания и уснуть. В итоге это оказывается чересчур дико даже для него, так что Джон снова отводит Шерлока в кровать.

* * *

— Я по-прежнему хожу во сне? — спрашивает Шерлок. Лестрейд пригласил их поучаствовать в расследовании, и только что Шерлок заявил, что ему, пожалуй, необходимо проконсультироваться с Джоном. Джон понятия не имеет, успел ли Шерлок раскрыть преступление и теперь пытается представить дело как более сложное, чтобы не задеть самолюбие Лестрейда, или же он все еще собирает доказательства. В любом случае, Шерлок точно не станет обсуждать с Джоном дело.

— Ходишь, — Джон изо всех сил старается выглядеть серьезно; он вовсе не хочет, чтобы хитрость Шерлока раскрылась.

Пару секунд Шерлок выглядит довольно озадаченно, затем усмехается. Эта усмешка явно не относится к сделанным им выводам, разве только Шерлок радуется их наличию.

— А меня трудно убедить вернуться в кровать?

— Нет, — произносит Джон. — Вовсе нет.

Неожиданно Шерлок наклоняется почти вплотную, игнорируя традиционные границы личного пространства, и шепчет Джону на ухо. Джон думает, что у его самоконтроля было бы куда больше шансов, если бы Шерлок оставался немного дальше, но противиться близости Шерлока у него нет ни малейшего желания.

— Куда я иду, когда хожу во сне? — тихо говорит Шерлок таким тоном, что Джон не может не подумать, что он больше подошел бы для, ну, других вопросов.

Джон сглатывает и отвечает — так равнодушно, как только может:

— В мою комнату.

Шерлок кивает в ответ, принимая сказанное во внимание, идет назад и громко произносит:

— Инспектор Лестрейд, я знаю, как все было.

* * *

Когда Джон, в очередной раз проснувшись, обнаруживает у себя Шерлока, у того в глазах отчетливо читается тревога. Он судорожно осматривает каждую деталь в комнате Джона. Джон поражен тем, что видит.

— Ты уверен, что я прихожу сюда?

— Определенно, — отвечает Джон.

Шерлок бросает на комнату еще один взгляд и выходит, ничего больше не сказав.

* * *

— Мне нужна твоя помощь, — говорит Шерлок следующим утром.

— Да? — спрашивает Джон. Он прекрасно понимает, что согласится, даже не выслушав просьбу.

— Мне нужно, чтобы сегодня ты спал в моей кровати.

Джон задумывается.

— А где будешь спать ты? — он не уверен, хотел бы он, чтобы Шерлок спал в одной постели с ним или где-то еще.

— На диване или в твоей спальне. Я не хочу навязываться.

Джон не может не улыбнуться мысли о том, что он будет спать в кровати Шерлока, а Шерлок в это время будет спать на диване. 

— Ты можешь лечь в мою постель, все нормально, — все более чем нормально, правда. — Зачем нам это?

Шерлок только широко ухмыляется, предлагая Джону вытянуть из него ответ самостоятельно. Джон сомневается, что сумеет добиться в этом большого успеха.

* * *

Джон лежит в постели Шерлока, желая обладать способностями своего соседа подмечать и запоминать все вокруг, желая вычислить его жизнь на основе спальни. Он гадает, был ли когда-нибудь раньше кто-то другой, кроме Шерлока, а теперь его самого, в постели Шерлока. Джон сомневается в этом, но не знает, являются ли его сомнения следствием надежды или результатом наблюдений.

Несмотря на редкостное (Джон не желает допускать мысль, что это может быть единственный раз, когда он спит в постели Шерлока) стечение обстоятельств, он обнаруживает, что ему легко расслабиться и уснуть.

Джона ничуть не удивляет, что, проснувшись, он видит Шерлока, стоящего точно в дверном проеме. Но его спокойствие не означает, что он продумал, как теперь ему поступить.

— Шерлок? — произносит Джон, чтобы удостовериться в сомнамбулическом состоянии соседа. Не то чтобы в этом могли быть какие-нибудь сомнения, учитывая то, как Шерлок держит себя, как ссутулены его плечи и расфокусирован взгляд.

Никакого ответа, и Джон решает, что логично будет уложить Шерлока досыпать оставшуюся ночь в его же постель. Разгуливающий во сне Шерлок достаточно легко соглашается, но, уже лежа в постели, он берет Джона за запястье. Джон понимает, как просто ему будет сдаться, лечь в кровать рядом, а утром рассказать, как все было. Точно так же Джону (физически) просто поднять большой палец Шерлока, убрать его руку и вернуться в свою кровать.

* * *

— Я все понял, — объявляет Шерлок за завтраком. 

— Да? — у Джона было достаточно времени, чтобы раскаяться в своем решении не дать Шерлоку затащить его в постель прошлой ночью.

— Ты создаешь ощущение безопасности.

Джон приподнимает брови. У Шерлока должна быть частичная потеря памяти, чтобы сложилось впечатление безопасности.

— Вот почему во сне я прихожу к тебе, где бы ты ни был.

— Ясно, — говорит Джон, хотя на самом деле ничего не понимает.

— Да, что ж, все же не могут быть гениями. От тебя исходит чувствобезопасности, не понимаешь?

Джон качает головой.

— Если мы будем спать вместе, мне не нужно будет ходить во сне. Я буду меньше беспокоить тебя, а мой сон станет крепче.

— Спать вместе, — обычно Джон старается не повторять как попугай слова Шерлока тщательнее — то немногое, что он способен сделать.

— Да.

Джон готов испугаться, что Шерлок может иметь в виду что-то менее невинное, чем просто разделять постель, когда Шерлок подмигивает.

* * *

Прошла неделя. Голова Джона покоится на плече Шерлока, когда телефон Джона издает писк входящего сообщения. Джон вполголоса извиняется; он думал, что выключил его, прежде чем лечь в постель, но тогда он довольно сильно отвлекся.

— Это мой брат, — сообщает Шерлок.

— Что ему надо? — Джон знает, что Шерлоку не требуется разрешение, чтобы прочесть его сообщения, но чувствует себя лучше, если дает его.

Шерлок неожиданно смеется. Джон поднимает голову с плеча Шерлока, чтобы взглянуть на него.

— Он хочет, чтобы ты знал, что я не хожу во сне и никогда не ходил.


End file.
